dulces y besos
by dara 15
Summary: Kagome se enoja mucho con Sesshomaru cuando descubre que este se comio sus dulces pero recibe algo mejor a cambio.


**Nota: los personajes no son míos, solo la historia. ****Va dedicado a mi mejor amiga, considéralo un pequeño regalo de navidad espero que te guste. Y por supuesto a las demás personas que lo lean espero que lo disfruten.**

Dulces y besos

Sesshomaru se encontraba descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol de cerezos. Estaba a punto de caer dormido cuando fue interrumpido por Shippo, quien lo puyo con una ramita.

- Sesshomaru ¿Estas despierto? – siguió puyándolo en el brazo.

- ¿Qué quieres? – grito con los dientes en forma de colmillos.

Shippo solo sonrió de forma malévola y saco de su camisa una cajita de color amarrillo con un pequeño moño rojo en el centro.

- Esto es para ti – le lanzo la cajita a las manos – y me dijeron que te dijera que no los compartieras con nadie, que era solo para ti y nadie más.

- ¿Quién me manda esto? – pregunto sacudiendo la caja en mano de un lado a otro.

- Una admiradora. – Sesshomaru frunció el ceño extrañado – Eso mismo hice yo cuando me lo dieron, no se como es posible que le resultes atractivo a una chica. Sobretodo con tu mal genio.

- ¿Cuál mal genio? – pregunto enojado otra vez.

- De eso mismo hablaba – dijo entre risas Shippo.

- Pequeño demonio – dijo en un susurro.

- Pero así me adoran – dijo en su defensa Shippo, quien salio corriendo de allí antes de que Sesshomaru le diera una buena golpiza.

Shippo se perdió de vista a los pocos segundos dejando una gran nube de polvo en su lugar. Sesshomaru no hizo más que suspirar y volver a recostarse sobre el tronco del árbol, tomo la caja con ambas manos y comenzó a darle vueltas ¿Qué podría ser? Se pregunto en su mente, la curiosidad le gano y halo el pequeño moño para poder abrir la caja, cuando el moño dejo de ser un estorbo abrió la parte superior de la caja.

Se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver el contenido de la caja, no podía creer lo que se encontraba en sus manos, estiro uno de sus largos dedos para coger un pequeño trozo cuadrado de dulce de leche, lo coloco a la altura de sus ojos para poder apreciarlo mas, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro armonioso y con mucha delicadeza lo coloco en su boca. Sus ojos se transformaron en corazones al sentir en su paladar el sabor del dulce, al terminarlo tomo otro y luego otro y otro.

Kagome se encontraba corriendo por toda la casa en busca de uno de sus mas grandes tesoros, subía las escaleras se podía oír como le daba vueltas a cada uno de los muebles de la parte de arriba, luego bajo y siguió haciendo lo mismo en toda la cocina, abrió de golpe la refrigeradora y comenzó a sacar todo lo que se encontraba allí.

Shippo iba entrando a la cocina cuando una lechuga le pego en la cara. La aparto de su rostro y se la tiro de nuevo a Kagome.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Kagome con fuego en los ojos.

- Tú me golpeaste primero.

- Fue un accidente. – le dijo Kagome.

- En ese caso te perdono. – Dijo con total despreocupación Shippo. - ¿Qué buscas? – le pregunto al ver el desastre de la cocina.

- Tal vez tu lo has visto – dijo esperanzada Kagome arrodillándose frente a el y tomando sus pequeñas manos de niño. – Es una caja pequeña amarrilla con un moño rojo. La deje esta mañana en la mesa del comedor cuando fui por un poco de té para poder comerme los dulces de leche que me mando Miroku y cuando regrese ya no estaba allí, la busque por todas partes y nada.

- Bueno no se si es la misma caja – comento para si Shippo.

- ¿Qué caja? – pregunto Kagome extrañada.

- Bueno ahora que salí al jardín me encontré con Sesshomaru.

- ¿Sesshomaru?

- Así es, bueno como te decía, me lo encontré descansando bajo el árbol de cerezo y cuando me acerque a saludarlo vi que tenía una caja exactamente igual a la que me acabas de describir, olía muy dulce ¿Sabes?

- ¿Estas seguro? – Pregunto Kagome de nuevo.

- Si muy seguro. – diciendo esto Kagome soltó las pequeñas manos de Shippo se paro de golpe y salio corriendo por la puerta trasera de la cocina.

Shippo solo sonrío de nuevo malévolamente. – Hoy me las pagaras Sesshomaru, nadie se mete con mi osito de peluche. – Dijo sacando de su camisa un oso de peluche el cual se encontraba todo golpeado y sin un ojo. – No te preocupes Shippi ese monstruo pagara las que te hizo.

Sesshomaru estaba a punto de meterse el último pedazo de dulce de leche a la boca cuando vio que Kagome se aproximaba a todo velocidad hacía el, no le tomo mucha importancia y siguió concentrado en saborear el último dulce.

- No se te ocurra. –Grito Kagome a unos quince metros de el.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Sesshomaru se metió el último pedazo a la boca y comenzó a masticarlo. Kagome paro en seco con los ojos bien abiertos vio como Sesshomaru saboreaba los dulces que eran exclusivamente para ella y nadie mas. Una lagrima solitaria salia por su ojo y callo al piso. Vio como tiraba la caja vacía a un lado del árbol y volvía a acomodarse relajado, una corriente de aire paso a su lado y se la llevo como un pedazo de papel.

- Baka – Grito a todo pulmón - ¿Cómo pudiste? – se abalanzo sobre y comenzó a pegarle cachetadas – regrésame mis dulces, regrésame mis dulce – lo sacudía una y otra vez del cuello de su camisa.

- Esos dulces eran míos ¿Cómo pudiste? Miroku me los mando a mí. No sabes cuanto tiempo tenia de estarlos esperando. – Siguió sacudiéndolo.

Como pudo Sesshomaru tomo de las muñecas a Kagome para detenerla.

- ¿Por qué estas haciendo este berrinche de niña tonta?

- Estoy en todo mi derecho. – Respondió aun sobre el.

- ¿Derecho? Esos dulces me los mandaron a mí.

- Si te los mandaron a ti entonces como se que venían en una caja amarrilla pequeña con un pequeño moño rojo como decoración.

Sesshomaru la miro asombrado para luego darse cuenta de que esos dulces si eran de ella. Dejo de sujetarle con fuerza las muñecas cuando ya no hizo intento de seguir sacudiéndolo.

- Te comiste mis dulces de leche. – Sollozo Kagome en su pecho – No te lo voy a perdonar.

Inmóvil Sesshomaru no sabía que hacer, a pesar de comportarse como si no le importara en realidad le dolía verla así pero esta situación tenía su ventaja, pensó, tenia a Kagome en sus brazos.

De golpe recordó como esa caja había llegado a el.

- Kagome, Shippo me dio esa caja ahora en la mañana. – dijo. Kagome levanto su rostro del pecho de Sesshomaru y lo miro cortantemente. Tomo una piedra y se la estampo en la frente. Se puso de pie frente a el.

- No digas mentiras. Shippo me dijo que cuando te saludo esta mañana vio la caja por primera vez, es más él ni sabia de la existencia de esa caja antes de que te la viera.

- Ese pequeño monstruo de mintió, el me dio la caja dicien… - no pudo terminar de hablar por que Kagome le pego con otra piedra.

- No inventes mas excusas. – le grito la chica y siguió pegándole con las manos.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Sesshomaru no soporto mas, uso toda su fuerza para detenerla, tomándola de los brazos para inmovilizarla la levanto un poco del suelo y la puso frente a el.

- ¿Quieres probar tus tontos dulces? pues aquí tienes.

En un movimiento rápido Sesshomaru estampo sus labios sobre los de ella, sin saber que hacer la chica abrió los ojos como platos. No hizo nada para apartarlo, a pesar de que quería golpearlo por haberle quitado los dulces. Kagome pudo sentir el embriagante sabor a dulce que aun se encontraba en la boca de Sesshomaru pero sobretodo el sabor de sus labios,

Hace mucho que deseaba poder probar esos labios tan hermosos que le eran imposibles de tocar. Olvido por completo todo y se entrego al beso, comenzó a mover sus labios contra los de el. Sesshomaru aparto sus manos de los brazos de la chica y los coloco alrededor de su cintura.

Kagome puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sesshomaru para poder abrasarlo y atraerlo mas hacía ella. Una danza comenzó dentro de sus bocas, se notaba como se necesitaban el uno al otro, como habían deseado que este momento llegara. Se apartaron unos centímetros para tomar aire pero sin dejar de abrazarse.

- No sabes desde hace cuanto he querido hacer esto. – comento Sesshomaru.

- No eres el único que lo ha deseado. – una gran sonrisa se asomo por el rostro del chico.

- ¿Esto quiere decir que me perdonas?

- Me besaste para que te perdonara. – dijo la chica molesta.

- ¿Eh? Claro que no, yo solo preguntaba – una gran gota resbalo por su cabeza – por favor no me malinterpretes.

- Eres de lo peor. – Kagome se alejo de el, deshaciendo el abrazo.

- Por favor Kagome espera – la tomo por el brazo – Es que…

- Es que nada. – siguió caminando lejos de el.

Sesshomaru no pudo creer que por un mal entendido había echado a perder el mejor momento de su vida. Se armo de valor, y empezó a seguir a Kagome, cuando estuvo cerca la tomo por el brazo y la giro para dejarla frente a frente pero lo hizo con un poco mas de fuerza necesaria, provocando que perdiera el equilibro y cayeran al piso.

Kagome trato de levantarse rápidamente pero los brazos de Sesshomaru no la dejaron moverse de ahí, entre mas luchaba para pararse, mas la abrazaba el.

- ¿Quieres soltarme? – pregunto enojada.

- No, ¿Pensabas irte así nada mas después de lo que paso?

- Ese supuesto beso de disculpa. – dibujo unas comillas con las manos.

- No fue un beso de disculpas.

- ¿A no? ¿Entonces que fue?

- Algo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo y que aun tengo la oportunidad de hacer.

Al terminar de decir esto volvió a besarla solo que esta vez un poco más salvaje. Por más que Kagome quisiera negarse así misma que no quería esto no podía evitar sentirse bien estando así con Sesshomaru. Lo tomo por el cuello y lo acerco mas a ella; en un movimiento rápido Sesshomaru coloco a Kagome bajo el, paso un largo rato hasta que decidieron separarse.

- No quiero que dudes de estos besos. – Kagome lo miro extrañado y puso su mano sobre su el rostro del hombre.

- Después de esto no puedo dudar nada. ¿Sesshomaru que es lo que sientes por mí?

- A parte de una terrible necesidad de tenerte a mi lado. Amor, una clase de amor que jamás había experimentado antes. – La miro a los ojos y agrego – "Te amo".

- Al fin. – comento Kagome feliz. – No sabes cuanto anhelaba oírte decir esa frase.

- Perdón por haberte hecho esperar tanto. Pero ¿Tú también me amas? – Kagome le deposito un rápido besos en los labios.

- Por supuesto que si, eres el hombre que siempre estuve esperando.

Ambos se dedicaron una amplia sonrisa y volvieron a besarse. La mañana siguió su curso y ambos se habían acomodado bajo las sombra del cerezo, se olvidaron por completo de las comidas y de todo lo demás.

- Sabes ya que te comiste mis dulces creo que lo justo es que me recompenses.

- ¿Qué te recompense? – rió Sesshomaru. – y ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- Solamente tendrás que conseguirme de nuevo una caja pero no como la pequeña que me mando Miroku sino una grande, mas grande que el tamaño de mi cofre.

- Esta bien te la conseguiré pero mientras la consigo ¿Te parece si te regalo besos con sabor a tus dulces favoritos?

- Si es así puedes tardarte todo lo que quieras.

Kagome lo abrazo mas fuerte mientras descansaba sobre el. Sesshomaru respondió feliz ante este abrazo. Cayó la noche y ambos entraron felices y abrazados a la cocina, Shippo los miro sorprendido.

- ¿Y a ustedes que les paso?

- Por haberme comido unos dulces de leche, la mujer de mi vida – miro a Kagome – por fin sabe mis sentimientos hacía a ella. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Me alegro por ustedes – Dijo Shippo. – Sesshomaru ¿Qué te paso en el rostro?

- Antes de declararnos Kagome me pego por haberme comido sus dulces. – ella rió nerviosa y apenada.

- "Entonces después de todo recibió su merecido" – pensó Shippo – Me alegro mucho por ustedes, felicidades.

- Gracias. – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

- Me voy a dormir – dijo Shippo y abandono la cocina.

- Parece que la venganza no es lo mejor ¿Verdad? – comento Sesshomaru antes de que Shippo se alejara del umbral de la puerta. Shippo solo volteo y lo fulmino con la mirada. Sin nada más que hacer siguió rumbo a su cuarto.

- Ya es tarde. – comento Kagome.

- Será, mejor que suba a dormir para tener energías mañana aun no se cuantos besos serán necesarios para saldar mi deuda.

- Créeme serán muchos.

Subieron por las escaleras, al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Kagome se despidieron con un beso de buenas noches. Sesshomaru espero a que Kagome cerrara la puerta para irse.

Camino a su habitación y al abrir la puerta le cayó un balde con agua, al quitarse la cubeta vio que del techo colgaba un cartel que decía: "por haberte metido con mi oso de peluche, Shippo"

Maldijo para sus adentros al pequeño niño pero luego recordó que gracias a esa tonta venganza había tenido la oportunidad de besar a Kagome. Además mañana era otro día y podía llevar a cabo una pequeña sorpresa para cierta personita. Ropa llena de pica pica o una caja llena de abejas pero eso es otra historia.


End file.
